The present invention relates to spear guns and, more particularly, to a safety device for band-powered spear guns that encloses the spear tip(s), but does not diminish the operation of the spear gun.
Current spear polls and spear guns always have the spear tip exposed when operable. Such tip exposure can be dangerous, leading to accidents involving the user, dive buddies or others.
As can be seen, there is a need for a safety device for band-powered spear guns that encloses the spear tip(s), but does not diminish the operation of the spear gun.